goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Phineas T. Ratchet and Recess enemies (Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob Murphy, Kurst the Worst, Clyde Philmore, Chucko Kowalski, Jocko, Buster, Cheay and Koreo Get Executed
Phineas T. Ratchet and Recess enemies (Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob Murphy, Kurst the Worst, Clyde Philmore, Chucko Kowalski, Jocko, Buster, Cheay and Koreo Get Executed is a GoAnimate video. Transcript 'Part 1: Lawson and his friends get grounded for another hyper eternity, taught a lesson and got arrested' *'Phineas T. Ratchet, Lawson and his friends were being very bad kids' *[Lawson heard his dad calling.] *Lawson's dad's voice: Erwin, get over here right now! *'woke up from his bed.' *Lawson: Oh great, what is it? *Lawson's dad: Some people have come to see you. *Lawson: You mean I have some visitors. *Lawson's dad: Oh wait, that's right, you have some visitors right now. Follow me downstairs. *Lawson: Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob Murphy, Kurst, Clyde, Chucko, Jocko, Buster, Cheay and Koreo, what are you doing here. *Gelman: We've got trouble and we are in hands. Look! *Kosta Karatzovalis: Hello Lawson. *Lawson: Oh no, it's Kosta Karatzovalis, what are you doing here with The Metal Punks and everyone else was here. *Kosta: Because we can't believe you all destroy Melbourne Australia for killing more than 999 million people including TJ and the Gang. *Ken the Emo: Yes, you better watch it, because you will never destroy Australia ever again. *David the Screamo: Like Paul said, We told you not to make interference, or otherwise, we will sue you and your friends as well as Phineas T. Ratchet to stop murdering incidents lives. *Brian the Headbanger: I agree with David. *Salli the Popstar: Now for on your madness of crazy youth ends now. *Eric the Punk: You kids have been callous for going to far. And even worse, you push Rescue Man into the crocodile pit. *Paul the Mosh: You all not welcome to invade our universe. *Joey the Metal: we will now to increased more multiverse security, including lock down both multiverses. *Kosta's Dad: if you kids ever dare to kill my son one more time, you will all get executed including Phineas T. Ratchet once for get to court. *Kosta's Mom: I agree with my husband Chris. *Rachel: You naughty kids have gone too far. *Charley: you kids are being scumbags. *Yvonne: You're the worst kids ever and you all have been wanted by the police. *Alexandria: You are such a coward for tattling TJ's friends. *Rosanne: You naughty kids should be ashamed for yourselves for what your done. *Tamara: Now the rest of the people is about teach you a lesson. *Lloyd P. Nebulon: I'm Lloyd P. Nebulon, how dare you get The Metal Punks arrested against the law. *Eddie Horton: I'm Eddie Horton, and I agree with Lloyd. *Douglas McNoggin: I'm Douglas McNoggin, If you made a grounded video out of Kosta Karatzovalis and I will severely beat you up!! *Kurt Blobberts: I'm Kurt Blobberts, We're very furious at you for misbehaving at TJ's friends funeral today by teaming up with Phineas T. Ratchet! *Rescue Man: I'm Rescue Man, you naughty kids are so grounded by the parents like every day that you got into trouble. So Next time or in the future, don't murder TJ and the Gang. because you all misbehaved at the funeral. *The Angry Video Game Nerd: I'm The Angry Video Game Nerd, you will be forced to play a sh*tty game on the Sega Genesis, Barney's Hide and Seek. *Kyle Justin: I'm Kyle Justin, the guitar Guy, and I agree with James. *Mike Matei: I'm Mike Matel, also know as Motherf***er Mike, you will be forced to play The Cluefinders and that is educational. *PeanutButterGamer: I'm PeanutButterGamer, you will be forced to play Arthur games none stop. *Brutalmoose: I'm Brutalmoose, you will be forced to play Pajama Sam, Putt Putt, Big Thinkers, Freddi Fish, and Spy Fox on PC. *Caddicarus: I'm Caddicarus, you kids will not be playing Crash Bandicoot games ever again. *Pat the NES Punk: I'm Pat the NES Punk, you kids will not be playing every NES Games. *Scarfulhu: I'm Scarfulhu. *IrateGamer: I'm Chris Bores, aka The IrateGamer. *yungtown: I'm yungtown. *ProJared: I'm ProJared. *SpaceHamster: I'm SpaceHamster *The Completionist: I'm The Completionist. *Satchbag: I'm Satchbag. *Jimmy Whetzel: I'm Jimmy Whetzel. *BalrogtheMaster: I'm BalrogtheMaster. *Nostalgia Critic: And I'm the Nostalgia Critic, you kids will be forced to watch Sesame Street: Follow That Bird for the rest of your damn life. *Shane: I'm Shane from DidYouKnow Gaming, and I agree with my favourite Video Gamers and the Critic. *Azura: I'm Azura, a songstress from Fire Emblem Fates. And Like I said before so many times. STOP, KILLING, INCIDENT LIVES, YOU, MURDEROUS FREAKS. And also, you are the worse than my The Save-Ums and The Flowerpuffs in the past year. *Ike: I'm Ike, and I agree with my wife. *Shigure: I'm Shigure?! *Female Kana: I'm Female Kana!! *Kai: I'm Kai. *Soren: I'm Soren, and you are the worse than Luna Minami in the past year. *Elephant012: I'm Elephant, you kids are the worse than 12 year old Mexican-Australian Favian Mendoza. *Sarah West: I'm Sarah West, you kids are the worse than TransformersGal70 *MrEmperorCJ: I'm MrEmperorCJ, what kind of you kids thinking, you all just destroyed Melbourne, Australia when huge gigantic bombs. *Blue91233: I'm Blue91233, and I agree with MrEmperorCJ. *RocketPowerGal24: I'm Kristin Konkle, aka RocketPowerGal24. You kids will never explore on any multiverses ever again! *Brendan Barney: I'm Brendan Barney. I'm extremely mega furious at you for nearly destroying Melbourne, Australia! *African Vulture: I'm African Vulture. We cannot stand you murdering people so many times! *Destiny Nazario: I'm Destiny Nazario. You are very worse than Kaiser Greedy for murdering TJ and the Gang! *mickey.mcguinness.7: I'm Mickey McGuinness, how dare you get my parents arrested against the law. *BrownFamily1108: I'm Randy, aka BrownFamily1108, and I agree with my friend mickey. *IceCreamFanatic: I'm IceCreamFanatic. *CatBlueTimeLord: I'm CatBlueTimeLord. *LouieLouie95: I'm LouieLouie95. *TheJoJuan4444: I'm TheJoJuan4444, you will watch baby shows for the rest of your life. *YankieDude5000: I'm YankieDude5000. *yungdeez100: I'm yungdeez100. *samaster5677: I'm samaster5677, you kids have been naughty because you are too strong when you kill incidents lives by using to be like N Gin from the Crash Bandicoot series. *BrandontheMovieGuy: I'm BrandontheMovieGuy, and why did you make a grounded video out of Superman, he was Kosta's favorite DC comic book character? *Slippy V: I'm Slippy V. You kids mostly in dead meat now! *DavidComedian1991: I'm DavidComedian1991, and I agree with my friend Slippy V. *Alex Kimble: I'm Alex Kimble, I remember when Mundy threw me up to the sun. *Denise Kimble: I'm Denise Kimble, and I agree with my brother. *Justin Schnick: I'm Justin Schnick, you will watch Total Drama Island not made by Disney. *Joseph Poloncarz: I'm Joseph Poloncarz, aka JosephComedian2000, baby shows are way better than adult shows. *Iris: I'm Iris. No more going street racing for you all. *Giffany: I'm Giffany, you naughty kids will get exile in your whole life. *Dark Magician Girl: I'm Dark Magician Girl, and I agree with Giffany. *Kion: I'm Kion, you caused Azura's Castle and the lakeside from destruction, thanks to you kids. *Bunga: I'm Bunga, and I agree with Bunga. Also, Every YouTube account you made will be terminated! *Besthe: I'm Besthe, You made lots of fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings for 6 whole straight years after Harry Forshew and then Warren Cook began making fake VHS openings! *Ono: I'm Ono. You're known to be the worst Kids in Recess history and trolls ever!! *Mtoto: I'm Mtoto. Pokedex Rotom said that you're banned from The Lakeside for good because you killed TJ and the Gang and severely damaged so much of Melbourne, Australia. *Kambuni: I'm Kambuni. Your people magazines will be burned and we will hit your head on the wall 100 times every day nonstop! *Gumba: I'm Gumba. If you ever beat up Tamasaburo Hyodo, Kion will attack you! *Fuli: I'm Fuli. *Kwato: I'm Kwato. *Shauku: I'm Shauku, and If you ever destroy all of Melbourne, you will be very sorry!! *Shawn Brunner: I'm Shawn Brunner. I heard that you tickled my sister's feet and got sent to North Korea! *TheVigilantRaptor: I'm TheVigilantRaptor, you kids are the worse than Warren Cook. *NathanDesignerBoy7: I'm NathanDesignrBoy7, and I agree with these two. Also, you kids are the worse than SuperMarioZaki. *Shimajirō Shimano: I'm Shimajirō Shimano. I can't believe you and to Phineas T. Ratchet misbehaved at TJ's funeral! You'll be forced to watch all four of my shows and all five of my movies until you die! Plus, you're not invited to my 30th anniversary celebration this April and you'll never go to my wedding on April 15th because the only thing to do is to carry out 9/11 sized terrorist attacks to cause mass panic and mayhem in attempting to hurt me! *Sakura Shimano: I'm Sakura Shimano and I agree with my son. Don't even think about hiring Evil Franny to tickle my feet because if you do, I will let my husband beat you up! *Shimatarō Shimano: I'm Shimatarō Shimano. If you abduct my 9 year old son, Shimajirō and tickle his feet for no reason, I will let my wife come and beat you up! *Hana Shimano: I'm Hana Shimano! You really are stupid and disgraceful for nearly destroying all of Melbourne, Australia and murdering TJ and the Gang along with 999 million more people!! *Tommy Shimano: I'm Tommy Shimano. If you keep this up, I will send you to the Nether World where Goro and the Zombie Pigmen can kill you. *Mitsuo Shimano: I'm Mitsuo Shimano! If you ever touch my 9 year old twin brother's feet again, I will beat you up!! *Dylan: I'm Dylan McCarthy. If you ever dare smoke weed again, I will call the Freedom League Guards from Jak 3 to arrest you!! *Emily: I'm Emily Movolvaski. You won't remember anything about Adult Swim and Comedy Central including porn! *Patty Rabbit: I'm Patty Rabbit from Maple Town. You'll like my show and that is final! *Bobby Bear: I'm Patty's boyfriend Bobby Bear! I'll get you for this Recess Bullies! Why did you ruin the Lion Guard's memories by killing TJ and his friends and nearly destroying Melbourne, Australia? *Fanny Fox: I'm Fanny Fox. If you play any more Grand Theft Auto games, I will burn you with my firebending or worse, kill you with my chainsaw! *Mason Saitō: I'm Mason Saitō. If you make one false move on me and call me a bad name, I will get my girlfriend Fanny Fox to come over and beat you up with her firebending! *Freddy Fox: I'm Freddy Fox, you won't remember anything about porn, Adult Swim and Comedy Central. *Danny Dog: I'm Danny Dog, you're an enemy to all of us! I'm sick of you misbehaving! And how dare you misbehave at TJ and his friends' funeral? *Clara Murakami: I'm Clara Murakami. You're far worse than Theory T for murdering TJ and the Gang! *Roxie Raccoon: I'm Roxie Raccoon! You're possibly the worst pornographic loving Recess Bullies I have ever seen in my life! *Richard Tseng: I'm Richard Tseng. I agree what my girlfriend Roxie Raccoon said! If you made a grounded video out of me, I will get Roxie Raccoon to beat you up with her earthbending! *Suzie Squirrel: I am Suzie Squirrel. I help design clothes better than you, Phineas T. Ratchet because you do nothing but look up porn! *Kevin Yoshida: I'm Kevin Yoshida. If you dare touch Suzie Squirrel's feet, you will get even worse and she will beat you up with her airbending! *Penny Pig: I'm Penny Pig. Your pornographic and terroristic behavior makes me want to eat way too much food at the same time! *Roobear: Hello, I am Roobear Koala! You're worse than my evil counterpart, and plus you're lazy just like him! *Laura: My name is Laura Koala, Roobear's sister. I don't want you spilling anything on my dresses! If you do, I will be very upset to the point I become furious and get Microsoft Sam to kill you with his AK-47 gun! *Shaggy: I'm Shaggy. I hope Fred gives you a concussion time back for beating us up! *Velma: I'm Velma. I called the FBI, the Japanese government, the Taiwanese government, Western Europe's governments, the South Korean government, the U.S. government, the Canadian government, the FBI, the Australian government and the CIA to seize and permanently shut down all of the dark web sites and deep web sites and hunt down and kill of the criminals and suspects and permanently shut down all of the porn sites! *Fred: I'm Fred. Now Taiwan will have to conquer all of China with the help of India, the United States of America and NATO to save all of Africa and Japan from Chinese, Russian, Cuban and North Korean military aggression and expansion because of you murdering TJ and the Gang, or else, it will be concussion time! *Daphne: I'm Daphne. You will also go to the premiere of Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2 with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates when it comes out in theaters this November! *Scooby Doo: I'm Scooby Doo. Don't you ever jump scare Shimajirō Shimano or else I will beat you up! *Mrs. Brisby: I'm Mrs. Brisby from The Secret of NIMH. I'm extremely mega furious at you for killing 900 million more people along with TJ and the Gang! Shame on you! *Topspin: I'm Topspin. *Roadbuster: I'm Roadbuster. *Leadfoot: I'm Leadfoot. *Sophie: I'm Sophie the Otter. *Peanut: I'm Peanut Otter. I'm sick and tired of you killing people nonstop! *Butter: Me Butter! Me pissed! *Jelly Otter: And I'm Jelly Otter and we're PB&J. We hope you will be forced to watch our show on Disney Junior everyday! *Weatherstar4000video: I'm Weatherstar4000video. I called the FBI, the Japanese government, the South Korean government, the Taiwanese government, the Canadian government, the Mexican government, Western Europe's governments, the Indian government, the Australian government and the CIA to seize and permanently shut down all of the dark web sites and hunt down and kill of the criminals and suspects and permanently shut down all of the porn sites! I also called every police force all across both the United States of America, Mexico and Western Europe, the United States, NATO, Japanese, Filipino, Taiwanese and South Korean elite militaries and all of the governments across the United States, Australian, Mexican, Brazil, New Zealand, Singapore, the Philippines and Western Europe. I also called The King Of The Monsters, the United States, NATO, Japanese, South Korean and Taiwanese militaries and police special forces to permanently destroy, burn and demolish all of the porn stuffs, smash and demolish all strip clubs and red light districts, seize all illegal drugs and firearms, make massive, enormous and gigantic drug, firearm, gang and child porn busts and brutally kill, assassinate, exterminate and massacre all pimps, pedophiles, child abductors, strippers, drug dealers, gang members, drug kingpins and cartel members and rescue all of the kidnapped children all across North America and South America to lower the crime rates of these continents to zero! *Miss Finster: I'm Miss Finster, you kids remember when you say the n-word at me and other teachers. *Principal Prickly: I'm Principal Prickly, you will get a lot of detentions at school. *Miss Grotke: I'm Miss Grotke. *Mayor Fitzhugh: I'm Mayor Fitzhugh. *Randall: I'm Randall Weems, you will not frame The Metal Punks ever again because you created the robotic versions of them as well as Jordan and Jerome. *Menlo: I'm Menlo, and I really hate you kids for pushing people off rooftops. *Ashley A: I'm Ashley A. *Ashley B: I'm Ashley B. *Ashley Q: I'm Ashley Q. *Ashley T: I'm Ashley T, and you will never steal our Nail Makeover Tools ever again. *Ashleys: Ooh, scandalous! *King Bob: I'm King Bob, how dare you push me down from the Jungle Gym and get me expelled. *Jordan: I'm Jordan. *Jerome: And I'm Jerome, you're disrespecting the kids and you're disrespecting King Bob. *Tara: I'm Tara. You upset my boyfriend King Bob for the last time, and remember you disrespected my coronation and insulted me. This is an outrage. *Scribe Kid: I'm Scribe Kid, how dare you take my scrapbooks. *Sonic: I'm Sonic. I know what you did to my friends! *Tails: I'm Tails. You can't watch Motto To Love-Ru because it's a pornographic anime! *Knuckles: I'm Knuckles. I'm going to hit you with my fist until you bleed to death! *Jet: I'm Jet. For killing TJ and the Gang and 999 million more people and nearly destroying Melbourne, you will play Sonic Riders until you win. Also, don't you dare about calling me Jettison Q. Hawkington just like Bean did because if you do, the Babylon Rogues and I will beat you up with daggers! *Storm: I'm Storm. If you flip off Shimajirō Shimano and use racial profanity towards him to make him cry or destroy all of Australia, I will beat you up! *Wave: I'm Wave. Don't even think about trying to kill me because if you do, you'll be sent back to North Korea! *Officer Hanks: I'm Officer Hanks, you kids are now on my most wanted list. *JessicanFin23: I'm JessicaFine23, how dare you make interference on one of the multiverses. You are not welcome here because you all deserve to be in the Recessverse. *Kosta Karatzovalis: And now, I'm going to put your nappies on right now, all of you. *Mundy: Oh No. *'(Censored)' *Kosta Karatzovalis: There, you nappies is on. You can only do pee pees and poo poo's in your nappies instead of the toilet. *Officer Hanks: And for now, you kids are under arrest for a mass destruction of Melbourne, Australia and a serious of offences in the past. Get in the police car right now, you all going to court. But, I need six suspects in the police car only, and the other, the Japanese police car will have another six suspects. Go there now. *'(2 police cars leaves)' *Kosta Karatzovalis: Alright everyone, let's go to court. 'Part 2: Phineas T. Ratchet and Recess Bullies face court/Found Guilty/Executed' *'(Melbourne, Australia, March 7, 2019)' *'to: A Japanese car police car parks outside a 3 story Japanese police station' *'to: Ratchet and Recess Bullies at a largest 3 story Japanese police station standing in front of the police height chart' *'Ratchet and Recess Bullies got measured by the police height chart' *Male Japanese Police Officer: Alright, let's go to the courthouse! *'Japanese police car park outside a large Japanese courthouse' *'to: Phineas T. Ratchet, Recess Bullies, The Metal Punks, GoAnimate Friends, Prince Tuesday, Miss Elaina, O the Owl, Daniel Tiger, Katerina Kittykat, Prince Wednesday, King Friday, Mom Tiger, Dad Tiger, King Friday and lots of the Land of Make-Believe's European kings, queens, princes, princesses and their royal families, prime ministers and presidents and military leaders and their families and the Judge in the courthouse.' *Judge: Court is now in session. So Phineas T. Ratchet, Recess Bullies, how do you plead? *Phineas: We plead not guilty! *Judge: Read the charges your honour. *Kosta Karatzovalis: I remember when Lawson and his friends up with Phineas T. Ratchet to try to kill me for melting down into meat, hit me in the head with that rocket, and then threw me up to the sun. *Lawson: I just want Kosta to be a half-faced cyborg like N Gin from Crash Bandicoot! *Judge: Thanks Kosta. Madame Gasket, come up to the stand! *Madame Gasket: When told him not to draw a penis on the wall. He also told me to burn in hell. *Judge: Thanks Madame Gasket. Mr. Lawson, come up to the stand. *Mr. Lawson: Erwin has been a bad boy for recent years now, first he killed The Metal Punks for the first time, and start making fake VHS openings on YouTube. *Gelman's Dad: I remember when Gelman pushes Lieutenant Griswald off the cliff. *Mundy's Dad: I remember when Conrad breaks the classroom computer at school. *Skeen's Dad: I remember when Greg throws up Kyle Justin and Mike Matei to the sun. *Clyde's Dad: I remember when my son Clyde has robotic versions of The Metal Punks and then frame them to become innocent. That means Clyde is a bad boy. *Mr. Kowalski: I remember when Chucko and Cy go street racing and get sent to jail for it. *Judge: Thank you Mr. Kowalski. *'Text: The Next Day until...VERDICT DAY' *Judge: OK, So what's the verdict? *Kosta Karatzovalis: Guilty! *The Metal Punks: Guilty! *Azura and Ike: Guilty! *Mr. Lawson: Guilty! *AVGN, Kyle Justin, Mike Matei: Guilty. *Judge: So what is Phineas and Recess Bullies's punishment will be? *Elephant012: All will be killed by Azura using the Shining Screech attack. *Judge: You heard what he said. Also, this is the last time that The Metal Punks and their friends will never see Phineas T. Ratchet and his Recess Bullies ever again. But as I was about to say now! Guards, take them away. Court adjourned! *'(A Police car drives past the courthouse)' *Jack: This is ABC News Australia, good afternoon, I'm Jack, and today we're going to talk about Phineas T. Ratchet from Robots along with Erwin Lawson, Gelman, Conrad Mundy, Skeens, Richard Clark better known as Lazy Kid, Kirsten Kurst better known as Kurst the Worst, Sue Bob Murphy, Clyde Philmore, Chucko Kowalski, Jocko, Buster, Cheay and Koreo facing execution. His last meal was gross animal foods but he refused it. All will be getting killed by Azura with her Shining Screech Attack. But here is the viewers on camera to speak out. *RocketPowerGal24: Yes, finally, Lawson and the troublemakers are going to get executed for life. Thank goodness, no more death threats. *Brendan Barney: Phineas T. Ratchet, Lawson and the troublemakers are going to get executed and go straight to hell instead of heaven, I hope the troublemakers will suffer the consequences. *Alex Kimble: One time Mundy threw me up to the sun and I got revived by my sister, Denise. I hope the troublemakers are going to die until midnight. *Denise Kimble: I agree with my brother *TheJoJuan4444: Phineas, Lawson and the troublemakers, I hope you die until midnight because you torture everything, callous, traitors and idiotic b******** that I ever seen in my life. Goodbye forever in this universe. *Brendan Barney: I agree with The JoJuan4444. *Slippy V: Phineas T. Ratchet, Lawson and the troublemakers, when you die until midnight, you always making fake VHS openings on Youtube like Warren Cook did. Goodbye forever, you jerks. *YankieDude5000: I agree with Slippy V. *Iris: Phineas T. Ratchet, Lawson and the troublemakers, we all really hate you for destroying Melbourne, Australia killing 999 million of people. *Giffany: Yes, you are all worse than the late Favian Mendoza. *Dark Magician Girl: This means you're all exiled, for life. *Elephant012: I agree with Iris, Giffany and Dark Magician Girl. But still, you kids are freaking nazis. *Kion: Phineas T. Ratchet, Lawson and the troublemakers, you have cause the destruction at the pride lands and destroying Africa. *Bunga: I agree with Kion. *Besthe: We will never see you again you naughty children. *Principal Prickly: Lawson and the troublemakers, and so do you Ratchet, if you're watching this, you are now expelled from the Third Street School for good. I will never see you naughty kids again. *Miss Grotke: I agree with Principal Prickly. *Miss Finster: Me two. *Mayor Fitzhugh: Me four. *Randall: Me five. *Menlo: Me six. *Randall: When you troublemakers died, we will revive TJ and his friends. *Ashley A: Lawson, you remember when you put superglue on my hat for no reason. You and your troublemakers will die forever. *Ashley B: I agree with Ashley A. *Ashley Q: Me two Ashley B. *Ashley T: Me three and I will never see those naughty troublemakers because they taunt the door without permission. *Ashleys: Ooh, scandalous! *King Bob: I remember when Lawson pushed me out of the Jungle Gym and he is going to pay the price. So Ratchet and Recess Bullies are going to die. All Hail King Bob. *Tara: My boyfriend was right. *Jordan: Same here for sire and Tara. *Jerome: Me two. *Scribe Kid: Me three. *King Bob: Scribe Kid! Get this down. *Scribe Kid: Yes, sire! *'Text: Later in Prison' *Officer Hanks: Now all of you this is your cell with no bed, stay here until midnight. *'(Officer Hanks closes the cell until Madame Gasket and Recess Bullies' fathers arrived)' *Officer Hanks: By the way, you have some visitors. *Madame Gasket: Phineas T. Ratchet, Looks like I heard that you are going to get killed by Azura along with your friends. For the Final time, you are grounded (x8) for super hyper eternity. *Mr. Lawson: Gasket agrees. And Erwin, you are grounded (x8) for super hyper eternity. *Gelman's Dad: Gelman, you are grounded (x8) for super hyper eternity. *Mundy's Dad: Conrad, you are grounded (x8) for super hyper eternity. *Skeens' Dad: Greg, you are grounded (x8) for super hyper eternity. *Lazy Kid's Dad: Richard, you are grounded (x8) for super hyper eternity. *Sue Bob Murphy's Dad: Sue Bob, you are grounded (x8) for super hyper eternity. *Kurst the Worst's Dad: Kirsten, you are grounded (x8) super hyper eternity. *Clyde Philmore's Dad: Clyde, you are grounded (x8) for super hyper eternity. *Chucko Kowalski's Dad: Chucko, you are grounded (x8) for super hyper eternity. *Jocko's Dad: Jocko, you are grounded (x8) for super hyper eternity. *Buster's Dad: Buster, you are grounded (x8) for super hyper eternity. *Cheay's Dad: Cheay, you are grounded (x8) for super hyper eternity. *Koreo's Dad: Koreo, you are grounded (x8) for super hyper eternity. *Phineas T. Ratchet: But we are sorry. *Madame Gasket: No, your sorries have been denied. You naughty kids and Phineas will rot in hell. *Lawson's Dad: And Satan is waiting for you all, so, goodbye kids. *'(Madame Gasket and the fathers leaves)' *Phineas T. Ratchet: This is going to be a torture. *Lawson: I agree with you Phineas. *Gelman: Me two. *Mundy: Me three. *Skeens: Me four. *Lazy Kid: Me five. *Sub Bob Murphy: Me six. *Kurst the Worst: Me seven. *Clyde Philmore: Me eight. *Chuck Kowalski: Me nine. *Jocko: Me ten. *Buster: Me eleven. *Cheay: Me twelve. *Koreo: Me thirteen. *'Text: Nearly midnight.' *Officer Hanks: OK everyone, times out, your executed will be ready. *'(Phineas and Recess kids left jail)' *Officer Hanks: Alright, Azura it's about to has answers right now, so I will close the door. *Azura: So Phineas and Recess Bullies, any last words. *Phineas T. Ratchet: we're sorry for killing people for mass rampage on everyone including Australia. *Lawson: Me 2. *Gelman: Me 3. *Mundy: Me 4. *Skeens: Me 5. *Lazy Kid: Me 6. *Sub Bob Murphy: Me 7. *Kurst the Worst: Me 8. *Clyde Philmore: Me 9. *Chuck Kowalski: Me 10. *Jocko: Me 11. *Buster: Me 12. *Cheay: Me 13. *Koreo: Me 14. Please give us a chance. *Azura: Too bad, and don't to it again. Now prepare for the Shining Screech attack. *'(Azura uses the Shining Screech Attack on Phineas T. Ratchet and Recess Bullies and Phineas T. Ratchet and Recess Bullies die)' *Azura: Yes, no more Phineas T. Ratchet and Recess Bullies, thank god almighty. *Officer Hanks: Any word. *Azura: They all dead. *'(at the Centenary, The Metal Punks, his family and friends and their allies have celebrated Phineas T. Ratchet's death and Recess Bullies' death as the sign says, Burn in Hell)' *'(Cut to: White screen with Kosta Karatzovalis)' *Kosta Karatzovalis: Well, that's it, no more Phineas T. Ratchet and Recess Bullies in my universe. But if you had any requests in regards to the Recessverse, let me know. But before I go, he's what's happen next to Phineas T. Ratchet and Recess Bullies are gone to hell. *'(Hell)' *Phineas T. Ratchet: Who are you. *Devil: I am the devil, welcome the hell, now it's time for your punishments against bad actions for what you all did. Who are you? *Phineas T. Ratchet: My name is Phineas T. Ratchet. *Lawson: My name is Erwin Lawson, everyone calls me Lawson. *Gelman: My name is Gelman. *Mundy: My name is Conrad Mundy, everyone calls me Mundy. *Greg: My name is Greg Skeens, everyone calls me Skeens. *Lazy Kid: My name is Richard Clark, everyone calls Lazy Kid. *Sue Bob Murphy: My name is Sue Bob Murphy. *Kurst the Worst: My name is Kirsten Kurst, everyone calls me Kurst or Kurst the Worst. *Clyde Philmore: My name is Clyde Philmore. *Chucko Kowalski: My name is Chucko Kowalski. *Koreo: My name is Koreo. *Jocko: My name is Jocko. *Buster: My name is Buster. *Cheay: And my name is Cheay. *Devil: Phineas T. Ratchet, Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob, Clyde, Kurst, Chucko, Koreo, Jocko, Buster and Cheay, since all of you were dead, I am going to turn all of you into ghosts in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! *Phineas T. Ratchet, Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob Murphy, Clyde Philmore, Kurst the Worst, Chucko Kowalski, Koreo, Jocko, Buster and Cheay: Nonononononononononononononono! *The devil turned Phineas T. Ratchet and Recess Bullies into ghosts. *Phineas T. Ratchet: Oh no! We are ghosts! *Lawson: Please change us back, and can we have another chance? *Devil: Absolutely not, you will stay as ghosts forever in hell, and there is no way changing it back. *Phineas T. Ratchet, Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob Murphy, Clyde Philmore, Kurst the Worst, Chucko Kowalski, Koreo, Jocko, Buster and Cheay: No! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *Devil: Now all of you will never return to the real world! *Phineas T. Ratchet, Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob Murphy, Clyde Philmore, Kurst the Worst, Chucko Kowalski, Koreo, Jocko, Buster and Cheay: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *'woke up in horror, back in his room' *Lawson: AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Oh no! This is terrible! *'Lawson realised something. He was having a bad dream.' *Lawson: Wait a minute! It's just a dream! I'm not in hell after all! *'Lawson heard his dad calling.' *Lawson's dad's voice: Erwin, I just received a call from Mr LaMaise! It says that you put spiders under her bed! Why did you do that? *Lawson: Oh dear, I must confess to my dad right now! *'(The End)' Cast *Lawson, Mundy, Eric the Punk, Jocko's dad, Pat the NES Punk, Ike, MrEmperorCJ, BrownFamily1108, LouieLouie95, TheJoJuan4444, IceCreamFanatic, BrandontheMovieGuy, Kion, Dylan McCarthy, Fred Jones, Randall Weems and King Bob-Eric *Gelman, Chucko Kowalski, Koreo, Sue Bob's dad, Joey the Metal, Lloyd P. Nebulon, Kyle Justin/The Guitar Guy, Brutalmoose, Jimmy Whetzel, NathanDesignerBoy7, Topspin, Jerome, Weatherstar4000, Sonic the Hedgehog and Jet the Hawk-Joey *Skeens, Brian the Headbanger, Caddicarus, IrateGamer, yungtown, The Completionist, *YankieDude5000, Danny Dog, Scribe Kid and Jack-Brian *Lazy Kid-Duncan *Sue Bob Murphy, Tamara and Eddie Horton and Velma Dinkley-Kendra *Kurst the Worst, Sarah West, Bobby Bear, Mason Saitō, Freddy Fox, Richard Tseng, Kevin Yoshida, Roobear Koala, Peanut Otter and Wave the Swallow-Kimberly *Clyde Philmore, Buster, Mr Kowalski (Chucko's dad), mickey.mcguinness.7, Kwato, Shawn Brunner, Mayor Fitzhugh, Jerome, Knuckles the Echidna and Male Japanese Police Officer-Steven *Jocko, Paul the Mosh and Koreo's dad, Angry Video Game Nerd, ProJared, SpaceHamster, Elephant012, Shigure, Brendan Barney, CatBlueTimeLord, Alex Kimble, Beshte, Shauku, TheVigilantRaptor and Menlo-Paul *Cheay, Phineas T. Ratchet, Lazy Kid's dad and Ken the Emo-Dave *Kosta Karatzovalis-Russell *David the Screamo, Nostalgia Critic, Kai, yungdeez100, DavidtheAnimationGuy and Gumba-Evil Genius/David/Zack *Salli the Popstar, Giffany, Sakura Shimano, Fanny Fox and Ashley Tomassian-Salli *Gelman's dad, Mr Skeens (Skeens' dad), Kosta's dad and Shimatarō Shimano-Simon *Kosta's Mom-Grace *Rachel and Emily Movolvaski-Jennifer *Charley-Susan *Yvonne-Kayla *Alexandria and Ashley Quinlan-Allison *Rosanne, Azura and Iris-Princess *Douglas McNoggin, Laura Koala and Miles "Tails" Prower-Tween Girl *Kurt Blobberts, Cheay's dad, Scarfulhu, BalrogtheMaster, Shane, Leadfoot, Storm the Albatross and Officer Hanks-Dallas *Rescue Man and Mr Mundy (Mundy's dad) and Soren-Alan *Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad), Buster's dad, Miss Finster, Principal Prickly and Judge-Wiseguy *Madame Gasket-Kidaroo (or Wiseguy) *Mr Kurst (Kurst's dad), Clyde's dad and Joseph Poloncarz-Diesel *Mike Matei and PeanutButterGamer, Satchbag, BlueKid912338, samaster5677, Ono, Mtoto, Tommy Shimano and Shaggy Rogers-Young Guy *Female Kana, Kambuni and Ashley Armbruster-Emma *RocketPowerGal24, African Vulture, Denise Kimble, Daphne Blake, Penny Pig, Sophie the Otter, Miss Grotke, Tara and JessicanFin23-Julie *Slippy V-Professor and Justin Schnick *Dark Magician Girl and Fuli-Kayla *Mrs. Brisby-Kate *Bunga, Roadbuster and Scooby Doo-Kidaroo *Shimajirō Shimano, Hana Shimano, Mitsuo Shimano, Patty Rabbit, Clara Murakami, Suzie Squirrel and Jelly Otter-Ivy *Roxie Raccoon and Baby Butter Otter-Shy Girl *Ashley Boulet-Amy *Devil-Scary voice Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:All Phineas T. Ratchet deserves Category:All Lawson deserves Category:All Gelman deserves Category:All Mundy deserves Category:All Skeens deserves Category:All Lazy Kid deserves Category:All Sue Bob Murphy deserves Category:All Kurst the Worst deserves Category:All Clyde Philmore deserves Category:All Chucko Kowalski deserves Category:All Jocko deserves Category:All Buster deserves Category:All Cheay deserves Category:All Koreo deserves Category:Grounded Stuff